Mario & Luigi: Monarchy Bros
by CrystalnWings
Summary: The Legends have been unfolded, Mushroom Kingdom finally have their King and Queen. Mario and princess Peach have finally engaged in marriage and they're happier than ever. However, after the tragedies that have fallen upon this land...it seems that a new evil will soon rise and cover all the world with Darkness as a legacy of a land will soon surface from the ground.


Ahem! Welcome and greetings to you traveler from many dimensions, realm, and different timelines across the universe. It seems that you have encountered a realm of mysterious and mystic legends…legends that unfold what few people have heard. Today…I'll tell you the story of a Kingdom who suffered a lot of causalities, problems, death, and of course tragedies upon many innocent lives. This Kingdom…known as the Mushroom Kingdom, the land that holds the balance between what is the Star Spirits with the realm on the land that sustains life. The Kingdom that has been blessed with the Stars to hold treasures, and artifacts that can bring peace or chaos upon the Realm of Life. This Kingdom holds many tales, and past events that could be spread around the every world and even dimensions across the ears of the spirits. The Kingdom was always ruled by a fair ruler, a Princess who will become Queen upon finding True love to create life to continue the generation of prosperity and peace; A King who will be chosen by the citizens, the Queen, and of course the Star Spirits to rule alongside the fair ruler and guide everyone for safety and wisdom. However…many people across different Kingdoms desire something from the Mushroom one…a desire that soon enough turned into lust and then a megalomaniac ambition. The reason? This Kingdom was under huge protection from the above, held secrets that only royalty could know and people with tainted mind was seduced by their own greed and ambition which led to War and tragedy just for a simple word that spread through the wind. Because of the hatred, and many heated battles fought along the time, the land of the mortals separated even more and many Kingdoms were born after that. Thanks to the corruption that suffered many people, the Spirits decided to hear the pleads of many people on dark times of need, so that way…their filthy mind could be put at ease. The treasures and artifacts guarded by the Royalty of the Mushroom Kingdom were sealed away and scattered across the forbidden parts of the Kingdom so that way any kind of tragedy could be avoided. The objects that tell the past tales of this Kingdom could only be accessed by the true heroes of the Kingdom…heroes who have nothing but rightness, and purity in their heart. Darkness, Filth, negative, and corruption are powerful feelings that could taint anyone hearts or minds… nothing could stop it. The Star Spirits could stop it? A question that no one knows the answer. A question that is held by many books and theories of foolish people. It seems that those kinds of thoughts will never be answered…never….

This….this is the tale of the renewed Mushroom Kingdom. A Kingdom with a new King after so much of being absent. A Princess who finally will be the rightful Queen of the Kingdom and will guide his subjects towards the true answer. This is a story of Love.

…

…

…

…

…

 _"Darkness…"_

 _"The Ztar…"_

 _"Everything is going well."_

 _"Let your hatred be your strength…King Koopa"_

 _"All those times…Plans foiled."_

 _"Stopped by that foolish King and his knights"_

 _"Consume everything…"_

 _"Consume you worst enemy…"_

 _"LET EVERYTHING BE IN RUINS!"_

…

…

…

Everything was going dark. He didn't know what happened, and had no idea why he was losing consciousness. His breath was getting raspier, and losing sight every time he exhaled. He could taste the blood on his mouth…what was going on? The peaceful Toad Town was in ruins, everything is on fire, and he couldn't stop it…neither his brother. The princess…. Where was she? Was she safe? Is the castle still intact?

 _"Mario…why didn't you protect us?"_

 _"HELP BRO!"_

 _"Mario! Help!"_

 _"Hey! Wake up you stupid hero!"_

"Mario…wake up. The Mushroom Kingdom needs you. You are our hope and new guidance for the world."

"PEEAACH!" shouted a man with a mustache who was wearing red pajamas with an M on the back. His breath was heavy, and he could feel his heart beating loudly and fast than normal. He was sweating horribly, like he just ran a marathon and not taking a single break. This man is known as Mario, hero and protector of the Mushroom Kingdom and clearly he didn't begin his day like he wanted.

"Just-a dream, huh…" said Mario while wiping away some of the sweat. He turned around and saw that it was already daylight, but what was different is that he saw many balloons being lift up in the sky as well as some fireworks with some raising flags.

"Big bro! What-a happened?!" said a man in green who was wearing a green fancy tuxedo suit with a black bowtie who had an L on it. This man is Mario's younger brother, Luigi.

Both of them are the Heroes and protector of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, he is the protector of the Mushroom Kingdom, known in almost if not, every part of the world by his heroic actions across many lands, worlds, and even dimensions. There is not a single person who doesn't know who Mario is…his actions says more than words some people say and that case it is true. Whenever the Princess is in trouble or even the Mushroom Kingdom is in danger, Mario will jump at the job and face the danger to make this Kingdom safe once again. Mario is known by facing every monster, or evil that attacks the Mushroom Kingdom or even other places. However, being a great hero doesn't neglect the fact that there are people who try to do harm to the hero, and that's where Luigi comes in. Mario has been a target on more than one occasion and several of those, his younger brother will always save him and be there for him even though he is mostly afraid of a lot of things, he has a great heart and will brave through those dangerous stuff before even considering leaving him alone. Today was a huge day in fact for the Mushroom Kingdom, and it seems that our hero quite doesn't get that until…

"Luigi…its-a nothing bro. Just…having a bad dream that's all. Shouldn't have eaten all that pasta last night." Said Mario with a little smile, but something deep down in him kind of tell him the opposite.

"Oh…that's good, but…YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE! Where is your suit?!" said Luigi still in his worried tone, but this time he was sweating more than his brother.

"Suit? What are you talking about, bro?" said Mario still a little bit sleepy and getting up from bed.

"Mario! You're kidding right? Your wedding! We have like one hour and half to prepare everything! Oh boy, I hope Wario is already in the Castle…" said Luigi while searching for Mario's suit on the closet.

"Wedding? Prepare everything?" said a still sleepy Mario trying to process everything. The one second passes….then another… and finally

*DING*

"MY WEDDING! OH GRAMBI! OH GRAMBI!" shouted now a fully-awake Mario as he jumped towards the closet which knocked Luigi into the ground from the collision.

"Ooof! Finally you're back to Earth." Said Luigi while adjusting his suit making sure it wasn't ruined.

"I found it bro!" said Mario as he popped from the clothes and his suit was on top of his head.

"Good! Give it to me! I'll dust and planchar your suit while you get ready and shower. Now come on! We have to move on!" said Luigi while getting out of their room leaving the soon-to-be husband brother on his own privacy.

Meanwhile everything in the Mushroom Kingdom suddenly stopped, all the shops, business, parks, and even the Clinic of Meditoad was closed due to the huge event that was taking in the Castle. Today was finally the Wedding Day between the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach Toadstool and the Hero of Mushroom Kingdom, Mario. Every Toad from the whole Kingdom, stopped their activities just to celebrate and witness this huge ceremony that was about to take place in a few hours. Not only citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, but also people from other places decided to join in such as the Princess of Sarasaland Kingdom, The guardian of the Cosmos, Rosalina as her Comet Observatory was floating on the left of Princess Peach's Castle, their old buddies Cappy and Tiara attended as well with some habitants from the Cap Kingdom, the many kings or queens of other Kingdoms such as BeanBean, Seaside, Giant Land, Lake, Sand, Luncheon, and Snow and the many other countless friends of Mario, and Peach from the past came as well just to see the Royal Wedding. Almost everyone was gathering in Princess Peach's Castle and it wasn't even filled yet as more guests began to appear, it was endless!

"C'mon Mario! We're almost there!" said Luigi as he began exited the house while putting on some gloves and brushing his mustache.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" said Mario fixing his suit and top hat. The Wedding Suit he was wearing was the same old fancy and white he wear the time he rescued Princess Peach from the Moon from the grasp of evil King Bowser while he ventured through the whole world with the Odyssey.

"I see the Warp Pipe! I already called Daisy; if you manage to wait until the reception then maybe you can eat something before the Dance." Said Luigi as he got up towards the Warp Pipe of a color Pink.

"Yeah! Sure no problem!" said Mario as he jumped towards the pipe while putting on his top hat.

"Everything ready?" said Luigi while fixing his bowtie.

"Ready as I could ever be!" Said Mario with a smile. With that said, Mario and Luigi both entered the pipe and it was only a matter of few minutes until they arrived towards Peach's Castle.

LOCATION: Princess Peach's Chamber, Princess Peach's Castle

HOUR: 2:30 PM (One Hour and Ten minutes before the Wedding)

"Oooooh girl! You look dashing in that outfit!" shouted a Princess with brown-hair and a fancy orange dress with a design of flowers on the bottom. She is known as Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, the Best friend of Princess Peach and also the girlfriend of Luigi.

"Y-You really think so? I think I could use another outfit…" said Princess Peach with a blush and a little bit nervous.

"Girl, please! That outfit is beautiful! Besides…you choose it, remember?" said Princess Daisy.

"Yeah, Princess. You shouldn't doubt yourself. Doubting only clouds the real answer for you." Said Rosalina looking all different from her usual attire as she had a ponytail and was wearing sparkly white dress with a star insignia on the chest.

"Yeah…I guess I'm only nervous. I mean…I didn't think this day will ever come. It has been many years since an event like this happened." Said Peach while looking down all blissful, but at the same a little bit bitter. "(This time…I can finally have my wedding with my own terms)" thought Princess Peach.

"Ooh! Princess, let me help with your hair." Said Toadette as she entered the room and saw that all the girls were helping Peach. "EEEEEE! Princess! You look so gorgeous! Mario is such a lucky guy!" said Toadette as she was trying to make Peach's hair into a ponytail.

"I'm not sure about that. In fact…I'm not sure if I really deserve a guy like him." Said Peach a little bit down.

"What?" said a very confused and surprised Toadette.

"Yeah…he is always rescuing me, and suffers all those dangers and hit just for me. Not only that…but I rejected him when he first purposed to me that time on the Moon." Said Princess Peach almost in tears remembering very well that moment. She rejected him because she felt that she wasn't ready for marriage but also more because she was annoyed at how Mario was acting just after all the dangers and fight both of them pass through the fake wedding just for the hero to force her to choose once again to marry him or Bowser. It wasn't the best moment for all of them…then again Bowser's moments aren't the best.

"Oh not in the deepest Underwhere! I will not stay here and let you say that about yourself, gal!" said Princess Daisy as she stood up and immediately put both of her hands into Peach's shoulders.

"Wh-What? Daisy what are you-" said Peach, but was interrupted by her sporty friend.

"Now listen here, and listen well Peach. YOU! Shouldn't have those thoughts about you okay? Toadette is in the right here, and never doubt that! Mario is one rare guy that appears every millennium (and Luigi is a special case that appears every two millennia)! You've been saved by him like how many times? I'm surprised that isn't part of your schedule now." Said Princess Daisy with a serious state. Peach could only hold a little laugh upon hearing the last sentence. "You better cut that baloney out because you're going out there to celebrate your big day and kiss that plumber down until he faints! Understood?!" added Princess Daisy with a little command at the end.

"Tee hee…Understood." Said Princess Peach with a different tone as she laughed at her friend way of support.

"Daisy is right, Princess. Mario is your special one…I've seen it, and felt it." Said Rosalina adding her opinion towards the matter.

"Rosalina…" said Princess Peach.

"The stars have told me to. He is the one that your heart desires, and even I felt it in another time and life where stars have reborn. A new galaxy is out there…and you with your special one should go and see it." Said Rosalina with a smile. Every girl was at loss on words…

"…Thank you. Everyone…" said Princess Peach as she could feel the tears on her eyes about to escape. Everyone knew very well that those tears aren't sad or tragedy ones, but rather full of love and joy.

"Geez, you shouldn't cry yet. Wait at least until he kisses you." Said Princess Daisy as she gets a napkin and began to wipe out the tears. Then Rosalina fix Peach's makeup to avoid getting ruined by her own tears. While fixing the Princess make up once again, the door from the Chamber open up.

"Hey…ummm, not to interrupt anything but those losers are already her…" said a tall lanky man wearing a fancy black suit with a rose attached to it. This is Waluigi, Wario's partner in crime and also Rosalina partner in the cosmos.

"Hello Waluigi." Said Rosalina with a calm voice. Waluigi was a tad bit surprised upon seeing some of Peach's makeup in her face ruined by the tears, but he wasn't so sure since he isn't an expert on those things.

"Uhh yeah…anyways. Luigi already arrived; he had some problems on the way here." Said Waluigi.

"Thank you Waluigi. We'll be ready in a moment." Said Rosalina as she grabbed the napkin and disposed it on the garbage can.

"Y-Yeah. Whatever." Said Waluigi as he blushed but got out as fast as he could so he couldn't be seen.

"Soooo…your wedding is going to be out of this world, huh?" teased Princess Daisy with a grin.

"Daisy…please. Waluigi and I are just travelers to explore and make sure the Lumas, and planets are safe from any danger." Said Rosalina trying her best not to stutter.

"Hey…I haven't say anything about Waluigi, have I?" responded the Tomboy princess with a smug. Rosalina blushed and her face wasn't doing anything to cover it, and she began to fidget.

"Tee-hee, don't worry Rosie dear. I'll be honest and say that both of you would make a good couple." Said Princess Peach with a smile. If Rosalina wasn't colored tomato now she is.

"But I still can't believe that a guy like Waluigi would be so smooth…especially with you." Said Princess Daisy with pout.

"Daisy! Don't be rude. If anything we should be wishing Rosalina good luck for her romantic life." Said Princess Peach not measuring her words coming out of her mouth.

"G-Guys! Please…we should be supporting Princess Peach." Said Rosalina trying her best to change the topic to avoid any more embarrassment.

"Aaaaand it's done! Look Princess!" said Toadette as she used a mirror and show her work. Needless to say, everyone was astonished to see such a beautiful long hair.

"Oh my Gosh…TOADETTE! THIS IS AMAZING!" squealed Princess Peach as she couldn't close her mouth due to the excitement.

"Yeah! Oh man…you HAVE to do my hair when Luigi proposes to me!" said Princess Daisy with stars on her eyes.

"It'll be a pleasure." Said Toadette with a huge smile.

"All right, ladies…we should get ready." Said Princess Daisy as she raise her left ar.

"YEAH!" was followed by all the girls as well.

And just like that, every girl began to adjust their dresses, and get ready for the ceremony. The Castle was filled with many guest, Pauline alongside her band were relaxing and talking or playing music in the Castle, many of the Toads were already sitting down while others were anxiously standing up or walking until the bride finally gets here, the Kings were already sit down, Mario's partners from Past adventures like Rogueport, Flipside, BeanBean, and even from distant lands were there and of course the Mario Bros were standing still waiting for the Bride to come.

"Phew! Boy…that travel was reckless, bro. We shouldn't have jumped at the same time." Said Luigi while whipping away his sweat.

"Grambi, Luigi…you should relax. You're not the one getting married…yet." Said Toad while passing the nervous-wreck green hero a napkin.

"I know, I know…wait." Said Luigi not sure what he heard at the end.

"All right, you losers I already tell the girls that you are here." Said Waluigi while putting away his cellphone.

"Oh thanks the Overthere. Thank you Waluigi." Said Luigi while disposing of the napkin.

"Yeah, yeah…just make sure not to overweight him with pasta next time." Said Waluigi with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, will make sure that." Said Luigi a little bit annoyed.

"Anyways, Wario send me a text. He says he'll be here in a few minutes. At most five." Said Waluigi.

"Really? Five minutes? Well that means he is close. I'll be sure to receive him by the door." Said Luigi with a smile.

"Eh. I wouldn't hold to that. Don't worry about him, he'll make an entrance." Said Waluigi while walking away.

"Uhhhh…" was the only thing Luigi could say.

"Why do I feel like that's a bad thing?" said Toad all worried and suspicious.

"No idea, but enough about that. Let's-a focus on this day, what'd you say bro?" said Luigi.

…

…

…

…

…

"Just calm down Mario…that happened already." Said Mario to himself. He saw what was around him was the castle filled with living and happy Toads. Innocent Toads that once…were…and…

 ***GASP***

Mario gasped for a bit, and he found himself trapped in a void full of nothing. He didn't know what to do, or where to go. What just happened? He was in the ceremony room getting ready for Peach to come. Where was he? Was all a dream once again? Is he still on bed and is going to be late on his wedding? No…not until…

"Mario?" said a mysterious voice.

"That voice…Peach?!" said Mario as he looked around and saw his future wife looking all down into the ground. "Peach?! What are you doing? You're not…supposed…to…" said Mario as he was walking towards the stoic Princess until he got closer and everything that was dark began to change. Everything that was dark began to fade into a destroyed town covered in fire, everyone screaming, and sounds of a horrible monsters in the distance.

"What the…" was the only thing that Mario could mumble and upon closer inspection he saw his body laying down. "WHAT IN THE UNDERWHERE?!" shouted Mario in fear as he saw himself just lying there.

"Mario…wake up. We need you." Said Princess Peach finally collapsing and crying into what was his real body.

Then suddenly, it all came to Mario. He was remembering everything. Everything that happened that tragic day…the day where the Mushroom Kingdom lost almost everything, and also the day where the greatest enemy finally meet his demise.

"No…No No No No NO NO!" said Mario and repeated himself. His breath began to get faster every second.

"Mario…"

"No. Its not real."

"Mario, please…"

"I did everything…he was…No…"

"Please…"

"The Star Spirits…"

"BRO!"

 **GAAAASP!**

"Mario! Bro! Come to me…." Said Luigi as he was hugging his brother who clearly was in pain.

"L-L-Luigi? You're here…." Said Mario slowly composing himself.

"Yes…I'm here bro. All of us are." Said Luigi as he slowly directed Mario's head towards the room.

"Everyone?" said Mario regaining his usual tone. Slowly following Luigi's movements, Mario noticed that Toad was there as well with a worry face, and Cappy also was there looking all worried for his old pal in adventures.

"Mario? Are you all right now? Do you need some water?" said Cappy clearly worried.

"C-Cappy?" said Mario still a little insecure.

"Yes. It's me. Just like your catchphrase? Its-a-me…Cappy." Said Cappy with a little laugh as he transformed into Mario's trademark cap.

"Heh…good one." Said Mario responding with a laugh.

"There it is! The usual tone in my bro. You feeling good now?" asked Luigi still a little bit nervous.

"Yeah…yeah. I'm fine….Peach isn't here yet?" said Mario a little bit worried.

"Relax. She hasn't come yet." Said Toad.

"And what about…" said Mario but was interrupted by his brother.

"Don't worry. No one saw you." Responded with ease Luigi.

"Yeah, but you still are kind of sweaty. C'mon, lets clean you up. A lady like Princess Peach shouldn't have to pass through that." Said Cappy as he took Mario to the nearest bathroom he could find.

"Phew…that was a close one." Said Toad as he whipped some of his sweat. Being a close Toad guardian to the Princess wasn't exactly fresh ever since that fateful day.

"I know…glad that the guests around here didn't see him like that." Added Luigi.

"No kidding. He's been through a lot hasn't he?" said Toad.

"We all have. Mushroom Kingdom is recovering from that last attack, and no one knows what the cause of such destruction and chaos was." Said Luigi changing his tone to a more serious one.

"Luigi…we both know that it's HIS fault we suffered so many causalities." Said Toad in furious tone.

"And I tell you again. I don't think it was his fault…well at least a percentage of it. Something caused him to driven him insane. You know he wasn't his usual self. Both of us know that. Mario even try to talk him down." Explained Luigi.

"I still don't believe anything he says. He caused us so many troubles in the past it's hard to believe him you know." Responded Toad.

"Yeah I see your point, but at the same time there were moments that he help us…even if it was by pure force that he did." Said Luigi while whipping away some of his sweat.

"Hmmmm…" mumbled Toad as he closed his eyes. Everything what happened was fast, and all of them thought that it was just a dream or even a disgusting prank. Such chaos that involved space.

"Look, I think we shouldn't think so much about it all right? At least…not right now. We should enjoy the wedding right?" said Luigi trying to cheer up the mood.

"Yeah you're right Luigi. This day is supposed to be a happy one, so we should focus on that." Said Toad with a little smile.

"That's the spirit! Such a wonderful day like this couldn't possibly…" said Luigi but was interrupted by a huge crash through the door. Both Luigi and Toad turned around to see the cause, and it was none other than a purple luxurious car with a garlic symbol on it. "…Ruined…" added Luigi.

"WAHAHA! Its-a me, Wario! I hope I am not late for this party!" said a fat man with a weird nose wearing a fancy white suit with a huge top hat. This was none other than Wario, famous CEO of the WarioWare Inc, partners with Waluigi in both Treasure Hunter and in some occasions in crimes, and Mario's Rival.

"Oh my."

"What the?!"

"Who let the car in?!"

"Whoa what a huge car."

"Who does that?!"

"WARIO?!" shouted both Toad and Luigi as both of them went towards the damage, and fortunately for everyone there wasn't any high damage to the guest or property…incredible.

"That's me! So the ol' Mario has already kissed the Queen so I can get cake or what?" said Wario with a grin.

"Wario! Why in the Underwhere did you came in through the castle with your car?!" shouted Luigi while looking how the car just came through the doors. Luckily the Castle's doors where made of strong metal.

"Darn traffic got me jammed. I would've left early of my business but I had to pay Mona, and Jimmy extra for their hard work and all the stuff." Said Wario while picking his nose.

"Well he does have a point there…but still doesn't excuse the car." Said Toad.

"Besides I had to pick up Donkey Kong and his little monkey friend." Said Wario as he showed how Donkey Kong alongside Diddy Kong barely got out of the car shaking in fear.

"Huh. Well…that's okay, I guess." Said Luigi still a little bit annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, since the wedding hasn't started I'll make myself comfortable." Said Wario as he pulled out his own notepad and went towards a table near the food. "Oh! I also got the couples a present for the wedding and all that stuff." Added Wario. Then Waluigi came in all smug as ever.

"Wah-ha-ha! Now that's an entrance!" said Waluigi with a grin.

"You knew he was coming like that! Why didn't you say anything!?" said Toad all annoyed. Luigi only rolled his eyes knowing well that the Wario Bros always causes mischiefs no matter the situation, but he is kind of relieved that the damage wasn't that high.

"Hey, I did warn ya! You guys simply didn't react in time." Said Waluigi as he laughed and walked away to go towards Wario.

"Ugh! I can't believe those two!" said Toad a little bit frustrated.

"I know, I know, but let's just forget about that. The wedding room at least didn't receive any damage so we'll be good for the reception and the dance." Said Luigi as he try to comfort Toad.

"Hmph…yeah you're right Luigi. This day is supposed to be a happy one." Said Toad as he exhaled slowly. Just like that, both Mario and Cappy returned as the plumber was all freshen up.

"All right, we're back and all- for the love of BERETS! What happened in here?!" shouted Cappy as he saw a purple car in the middle of the door.

"Lets just say that…the Wario Bros are here already." Was the only thing that Luigi could say as he took his brother to the front and stand there waiting for the big moment.

Some minutes have passed of settling and stylizing everything, all the girls were ready to begin the wedding. Princess Peach was in the back as her maids of honor and bridesmaid stood in front of her with the flowers and everything. Toadette who was the flower girl quickly entered to tell Pauline to be ready with the song. Pauline quickly nodded and told all her band members to gather and prepare for the wedding. With that, Toadette returned where the bride was and simply made a thumbs up meaning that they could start with the Wedding.

"All right Peachy! Ready to finally get engaged?" said Princess Daisy with a smile as she saw Peach was a little bit nervous still.

"Y-Yeah…I am." Said Princess Peach with a soft smile as she blushed.

"Indeed you are my princess." Said a mysterious voice from behind. Princess Peach had her eyes widen and turned around and saw an elderly Toad with a mustache and little glasses. This was the Chancellor of the Mushroom Kingdom, Toadsworth, and also the guardian of Princess Peach.

"Toadsworth…" said Princess Peach with a smile.

"Oh my Princess…look at you. All grown up, and ready to be a woman. *Sniff* It just seemed like yesterday you were still a baby a needed help with your food." Said Toadsworth between sobs. He was proud, proud that his little princess was at her big day not only becoming a bride, but also the Queen of the Kingdom.

"Toadsworth." Said Princess Peach as she walked towards him and hug him. Toadsworth was crying, but the tears that fell on the carpet weren't of sadness, but rather joy.

"Princess Peach…in all my times I've been with you I watch you grow not only as a princess but as woman. We've been through so much, and faced a lot of dangers not only here in the Kingdom but also other places." Said Toadsworth as he let more tears flow through his eyes. "And because of that…I'm so proud of you…my princess. Because no matter how old you get….you'll still be my little princess." Cried Toadsworth.

"Oh…Toadsworth." Cried Princess Peach as well not caring if it will ruin her make up. Princess Daisy, Rosalina, and Toadette could only watch as they too have the urge to cry. "Thank you Toadsworth…for everything." Added Princess Peach as she stood up and whipped away some tears.

"Yes…Ahem! Should we get started." Said Toadsworth as he offered his arm. Princess Peach nodded as she linked her arm with her guardian. Both of them knew the moment they linked arms, that they were going out there not as the guardian of the Princess, but as father and daughter. Their bond is so strong, that no matter the difficulties…Toadsworth knew she was his family…his precious little girl, and Peach knew as well. She always say the moment she gets married she will go with her father….and she knew very well she wasn't mistaken.

As Toadette open the door, all the guest that were watching finally sit down knowing well that the moment was about to begin. Pauline nodded as her band slowly plays the wedding ceremony song. Mario was nervous…just a few more seconds and he'll become the new King of the Mushroom Kingdom. His nervousness was calmed by his best man and brother, Luigi as he put his hand on Mario's left shoulder. Luigi only gave him a reassuring smile as Mario nodded as well. Toadette was throwing petals around the room, as both Rosalina and Princess Daisy were walking up front until they finally made it towards the empty side where the Bride was supposed to go. Princess Daisy boldly winked at her shy boyfriend with a flirty smile while Luigi simply responded with a shy laugh while Cappy could only roll his eyes at the other lovey-dovey couple. Finally…all the attention from the guests, Mario, Luigi, and Toad were focused on the entrance. Princess Peach alongside Rosalina and Princess Daisy was finally walking towards Mario with her eyes closed as she was still linked her arm with Toadsworth. Mario was simply at awe at seeing how beautiful Peach looked with the dress, flowers and everything. Tiara, all the Toads, and everyone else were holding down their tears so see everything come up perfect, but for Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, and even Diddy Kong were just waterfalls at those moments, but thankfully their sobs weren't that loud. Mario could only laugh a little bit seeing how the Wario Bros were that sentimental. As Princess Peach finally made it to her spot, she let got of Toadsworth arm as he went forward took out a book, while Princess Daisy and Rosalina separated and got into Peach's side; Mario could feel chills on his spine as he saw how close he was towards Peach.

"Ahem! Dearly beloved….we all gathered here to celebrate an important day. This day is one to change forever our perspectives on the Mushroom Kingdom, as today is not only the day where our dear Princess finally becomes Queen, but also a day of love. Our hero, Mario will become the newly wed of the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom." Stated Toadsworth. Most Toads were trying their best to hold the tears, just like the bridesmaids as well. "And now…before we start, the couple will begin to say their vows. Let's start with the princess, shall we?" said Toadsworth leaving the word to princess Peach.

"Mario…in all my game time, I've never met someone like you or your brother. You've been there for me since the beginning…from that fateful day we met on that Warp Pipe up until your…well…latest adventure. You show not only courage on facing the worst of the worse… but also show me your love and compassion. Since the first time you rescue me…I felt something deep inside me…something strong that I've never experience before. That experience I had is something that I don't to let go…no matter what Mario. I love you with all my heart." Said Princess Peach almost in tears just like her husband. The audience awed at the speech from their ruler, as Pauline and mostly of the girls were almost in tears as well.

"Princess Peach…in all my time I've never seen such a beautiful lady like you. The moment I saw you …well call me cheesy but that moment I fell in love with you. However, I knew well that I had to prove that I could always be with you and your Kingdom…to protect hem and prevent any danger to befall on you. I want to let you know, Princess Peach oh beautiful lady, that no matter how many times I had to go through eight worlds, Kingdoms, lands, dimensions, or even timelines…I will rescue you…and love you. You are my everything Princess Peach, and I want you to know that. I want to let you know…that I will always love you no matter the situation." said Mario with a smile.

"Ohhh Mario…" said Princess Peach trying not to squeal or even kiss him at the moment.

"Heh… nice one bro." said Luigi with a proud smile.

"Always the cheesy stuff, but a great one as well." Said Cappy with a smile. All the guests, and Toads were cheering for the speech, but their cheering was quite short as Toadsworth had to progress the wedding. There will be for celebration anyways.

"Ahem…yes quite beautiful but let us continue. Do you, Mario, take Princess Peach soon-to-be queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, in the Super Mushroom times, or Poison Times, in wealth or poorness, as your beloved Wife until your games are over?" asked Toadsworth as he finished the words for the groom. This was it for Mario.

"I do." Said Mario as a red-vested Toad came in with two rings on a pillow. Mario grabbed the wedding ring that had a heart symbol on the center and put it on Peach's index finger. Princess Peach thought she was dreaming…all that was left was for her to say the answer.

"And you…Princess Peach Toadstool, do you take the heroic Mario, in the Super Mushroom times and Poison times, in wealth or poorness as your husband until your games are over?" asked once again Toadsworth. This was the moment of truth, every guest, person, spirit, heck… everyone was waiting for. Mario was anxious to receive the answer he almost thought he was about to suffer a heart attack.

"I do." Responded without hesitation Princess Peach as she took another ring that had a Super Mushroom symbol on the center and put it on her husband index finger. Everyone was about to cheer and celebrate, but they knew they still have to wait for the final moment. But at least for them…the hard part was already over.

"Now before we get into the kiss, is there anyone with objections? Speak or silence forever." Said Toadsworth as almost all the room went silence. Everyone was praying for the stars that nobody would barge in the door and kidnap the Princess or even someone from the same room to shout something. Some people even prepared a little precaution in case someone would've objected like Princess Daisy was cracking her knuckles in case someone says something, Professor E. Gadd was taking out his laser gun, Donkey Kong's head was releasing vapor meaning he had fully charged his DK Punch, while Diddy Kong was holding a banana all threatening, and even Luigi was preparing a little thunder behind his back.

"Thankfully, without any further do, you may kiss the bride." Said Toadsworth as he closed the book. Mario took a deep breath and took out Peach's veil.

Both of them had smiles on their faces…their big day was finally happening. Mario lean in closer and Princess Peach lowered a little bit her face so Mario could reach her lips. Without any doubt, Mario's lips connected with Princess Peach's and as they kissed passionately, Mario lifted her up in a princess-style while they were still kissing. Now it was the big moment for everyone in the crowd to cheer. All the Toads threw their hats in the air, Princess Daisy tackled Luigi with a hug of celebration as both of them were jumping out of happiness, Toad was jumping around while cheering and Toadette threw even more petals as she too was cheering for them. Truly it was divine moment for the now royal couple.

"I love you so much, Peach." Said Mario as he broke the kiss just to gaze her passionately.

"I love you too, Mario." Responded Princess Peach with a loving gaze. The break between them was short as Mario and Peach kissed once again while never letting go of each other.

"YEAAAAAH! WAH-HA!" shouted Waluigi with some tears on his eyes.

"WOOO! Now that the sappy part is over…" said Wario as he jumped out of his seat.

"Lets get this party STARTED! WARIO PARTY STYLE!" shouted both the Wario Bros as they made their signature W signs.

…

…

…

…

* * *

 **LOCATION: ?, Star Haven**

 **HOUR: ?**

"Hmmm…" a sound could be heard on the infinite space.

"Ahhhh…yes."

"Very good."

"It seems that the time has finally come…"

"Indeed it has."

"Who shall go and prepare everything."

"The one that knows the brothers and the Princess."

"Very well…summon her at this instant."

The conversation was taking place on the space, but no figure or person was shown…only stars. Then all of sudden seven different colored lights were forming in shape of a star. All of sudden, the shapes were engulfed with a huge light as seven different Stars appeared…all of them had an antenna-like symobl on their head, some symbols were a dice block, a star, or even diamond, they had different colors of the rainbow, and finally but not the least the one in the center had a sailor hat.

These…these were the protectors of the World. They were the Star Spirits, the ones who guide balance on every world, and dimension. They live a different realm from the mortals…they reside in what is called the Star Realm, where only few mortals have the blessing to even see the place. They said that each Star Spirit has an unique abilities which brings the light and justice to the Mortal Realm, but all those were simply myths or rumors for the ears of those said mortals…except for the royalty. Only the Royalty of the Kingdoms knows the truth of the Stars, but they must keep it a secret….secret that has been passed through only two normal people and those were the plumbers. When the crisis hit with an attack of the Dark Star…both Mario and Luigi knew…what little is about the Star Spirits.

"Uhmmm, Honorary Star Spirits…did you wanted to see me?" said a female little Celestial Guardian. This was none other than Starlow, old friend and ally of the Mushroom Kingdom…She was different last time she appeared with the Mario Bros on their adventures. She now had more of star appearance compared on the past and was shining with a soft light.

"Starlow…we're all Star Spirits. You're free on stop calling us Honorary…" said one voice.

"Oh! Heh…Apologies." Added Starlow.

"Correct. It is time for us tom come down upon the Mortal Realm once again." Said one Star Spirit.

"W-What?! Really?! So that means…" said Starlow in excitement.

"Yes. The Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom has finally engaged upon marriage. She is now the Queen." Said the Star Spirit in the center.

"YES! YES, YES, YES, YES! She finally did it! Oh stars, I'm so proud!" squealed Starlow as she fly all around the space filled with stars. Just then, she remembered that she was surrounded by seven celestial deities. "Oh! I sincerely apologize." Said Starlow as she stopped now shining a pink light.

"Heh. No worries, Starlow…your spirit is strong as always. One reason why you're coming with us." Said one Star Spirit in the back. The young celestial guardian was now loss at words upon hearing that statement.

"A-Are you sure? I-I mean…it's an honor and all, but…right now?" said Starlow still not believing what she heard.

"Yes. Our time is short, and we need to be ready for our departure…" said the Star Spirit with a dice block symbol as the spirit's tone changed upon a more…depressing one. Starlow was worried at hearing how the eldest of the Star Spirits pronounced that. What was more worrying for her it was that all the Star Spirits changed their face as well…some…even didn't wanted to see her. What is going on…?

"A-All right…I'm ready…I guess." Said Starlow as she whispered at those last words. The Star Spirits closed their eyes, and simply exhaled.

"Right. Well…lets descend then." Said Eldstar as the spirit put a light orb around Starlow and all seven of them were covered in their respective color as they all came in together and fly upon the Earth like a comet.

…

…

…

…

…

 **Meanwhile back at the Wedding Reception…**

"All right, ladies and mushrooms, this song is special for the royal couple. Special thanks from me, and the New Donkers from far in our city. Sing along, boys!" said Pauline as she wink and all her band began to perform a breaking success for Mario and Peach dance.

Smash through the blocks that bar your way, yeah….

No time for fear, just let it all fall away….

Mario and Princess Peach were gazing at each other lovingly, and slowly they began to dance at a slow pace with the rhythm of the music. There was only one light focus on the ball and they were making it count as it was focus on none other than the now Royal Newlyweds of the Mushroom Kingdom. Most of the guest were watching as well.

Nobody believes in me and you…

Just look at the way they stare…there is love….

So what if we live in a wallen garden….

As long as I've got you then I don't care….

"Ahhh, princess….this is truly the best day of my game. Never in my adventures I thought I would end up dancing with the most beautiful lady I gaze my eyes upon." Said Mario clearly struck in love.

"Oh Mario…I feel the same way. Always dreaming that my knight in shining armor will be the one who dances on my wedding day." Said Princess Peach with a blush and a lovable face.

"Heh…then lets-a dance my beautiful princess." Said Mario with a smile. Princess Peach could only giggle and give her dear Mario a quick peck on the nose not paying any mind whatever eyes fall upon the couple.

Kick up the wall, and take the plunge…

Shifting through two dimensions to the heart…

Up on the moon, we'll twirl, and swoon, just lead the way

"Boy, those two really are the best couple in this Kingdom." Said Princess Daisy as she was dancing with a tall and lovable green plumber.

"Yeah…makes me feel all mushy and stuff inside. *SIGH* I'm really glad that my brother finally hook up with the princess." Said Luigi as he was holding the Princess of Sarasaland very smoothly on her waist.

"Well…you Mario brothers really have a special kind of charm when it comes to royalty. Especially you, sweetie." Said Princess Daisy leaning closer to Luigi as she was taking initiative on their dance.

"H-Heh, Heh…w-w-well I-I guess being around beautiful l-l-ladies l-l-like y-you can make any…" said Luigi but was interrupted by a sweet feeling he met on his lips. Princess Daisy has just kissed him. The Kiss was full passionately as some near guest watching were fanning the air thinking it was getting hot.

I'll put my hat in the ring, because you're the one…. I love…

A miracle in three dimensions, follow the brick path

Straight to the heart of gold….

However, as much as many couples were dancing, there were some guest who preferred the simple company of themselves.

"WAH HAH HA! It seems that the scaredy-cat has finally reached into the manhood!" said Wario as he was drinking some Chuck-a-cola.

"Yeah. Took him long enough." Said Waluigi in a bored tone. Wario was a little taken back since usually both of them would laugh at their own jokes and pranks.

"Okay, spill it already. Got any trouble with the space lady?" said Wario without any hesitation and almost made Waluigi choke on his drink.

"Wario!" said Waluigi almost in-between chokes.

"Look. I know you well enough to see that you want to ask her to dance. So why don't you grow a spine more than you have, and ask her out?" said Wario while shoving Waluigi a little bit too harsh in a closer perspective to Rosalina who was sitting alongside Toadette, watching Mario and Princess Peach dance. Waluigi could only grumble at the actions of his partner in crime, but deep down he knew that he wanted to brag to everyone that Waluigi is a smooth dance, and Rosalina could be the perfect partner for him.

And We'll grab the flag together, the firworks will start…

Pauline began to sing slower than the song tune, and most of the dancers began to dance slowly as well. Luigi was still dazed by the kiss, but he continued to dance with Princess Daisy all bashfully, while Waluigi was dancing all smoothly with Rosalina; those two were really a match. While Mario being shorter than Princess Peach was blushing a little bit when he found himself resting his head on his wife chest, he always thought that the bride should be the one laying the head on her groom's chest, but hearing the lovely heartbeat of the pure Princess…made Mario not care about that in the slightest. The Princess only found this moment cute, and decides to respond by laying her head on Mario's head. It was the most adorable sight in the moment.

Shake off the chains, you're running free…

You'll be amazed at all that there is to see…

Together! We're facing the flagpole of stars

And no one can stop us now….

"Awww, that's so adorable!" squealed Vivian.

"Talk about a loveable scene out of a romantic movie. Oh my, my dear Mario really knows to pick the ladies." Said Flurrie with a smile.

"Eh. All that love stuff bores me out, but for Gonzales I'll gladly watch it." Said Yoshter with a smirk.

"Geez, Yoshter…you never change do ya?" said Goombella with a sarcastic tone.

"Indeed you're right lass." Said an old voice coming from a distance.

"Captain Bobbery!" said Vivian a little bit surprised seeing the now old bomb-omb in a wheelchair.

"It's been a while, and it seems that a moment I desired deep in my thoughts finally came into reality." Said Captain Bobbery.

"Really?" asked Yoshter.

"Yeah. Old Boy finally hooked up with the princess, and I'm glad that I was able to witness it. I'm sure Scarlett is smiling as well up on the couple as well." Said Captain Bobbery with a smile.

…Maybe we don't know where we're going….

…But tomorrow we're gonna get there somehow…

Climb up the vine, land in the clouds, land of our imagination,

Maybe then we'll swap up for down…

…Cross the Cheep Cheep seas, we're still you and me…

"Ahhhh…such a lovely couple. I'm so jealous." Said Bombette while looking at the Royal dance.

"Ah! Still swooning over the prohibited love, aren't you?" said Bow with a teasing smile.

"Bow!" shouted Bombette with a blush.

"C'mon Bow…be easy on her. I'm sure you're jealous as well." Said Goombario with a smirk.

"Hmph! I can assure you're wrong." Defended herself Bow.

"Heh, still a bit of a prankster with your tattles huh Goombario?" said Kooper.

"You could say that." Added Goombario still in a teasing t one.

"Oh, hoh, hoh, hoh! Such youth. We should relax a little bit, and enjoy the sight." Said Sushie.

"Heh. I bet you're waiting for the moment that Mario ask you to watch his kids, aren't you?" said Parakarry.

"A beautiful woman like me knows what to expect." Said Sushie with a little smile.

…I'll follow you…

…You've got me over the moon….

"Peach…" said Mario with closed eyes.

"Hm?"

"Since we're officially married, I need to tell you that my vows were still incomplete when we were on the ceremony." Said Mario.

…And that's no jest….

…We're miles above the rest…

"What do you mean?" said Princess Peach a little bit confused.

"It means…my princess. That I'm still having trouble and nightmares on that day…" said Mario a little bit hurt.

"Oh Mario…its all in the past. I know that since that day we had a lot to recover even on this day, but in the end you saved everyone! And for me…that is enough." Said Princess Peach now putting her arm on Mario's cheek.

"Still…" said Mario with a worried face. He didn't like to feel that, and his princess knew it as well. It was a pain for both of them.

…Look in your eyes…

…I know we'll be fine….

"When I look at your eyes…it reminds me of what I'm fighting for. I want to be strong…to protect you, and everyone. It would literally break me to know that I was there, but didn't have the strength to save you. You're my force, Princess Peach…" said Mario while looking directly at Princess Peach. The Princess couldn't hid her blush, and was making honor to her name with that color on her face.

"Oh Mario…" was the only thing the Princess could say as she stopped thus making Mario stops the dance as well. Without a thought she leaned in and gave her husband a sweet kiss to the lips. Mario was a bit taken back, but he returned the kiss as well.

…So lets shoot for the stars…

…And make this love really shine.

"You're my strength as well. I love you with all my heart, Mario." Said Princess Peach with a smile. Mario was blushing and nervous, and noticed that almost everyone was watching.

"WHOOOOOOO! YOU GO GIRL!" shouted Princess Daisy with excitement as she was still hugging Luigi without a thought.

Most of the party guests were applauding after seeing such a heart beating moment. Clearly Mario and Princess Peach were embarrassed, but it seems that they still have a lot to learn as newlyweds on this occasions as well as their honeymoon. Toad and Toadette were applauding, Cappy transformed into Mario's trademark cap as he give his old buddy a wink, while Tiara simply was gushing at the scene, Wario even though he was drinking his Chuck-cola he still gave his old rival a thumbs up, while Waluigi simply smiled and Rosalina applauding as well.

"My Princess…the Stars have really shined on such beautiful lady like you." Said Toadsworth whipping away some tears.

Suddenly from the huge door it opened and everyone turned around to see who was it, and the room fell silent. It was none other than Bowser Jr, prince of the Koopa Kingdom, alongside with his escort. Bowser Jr looked like a copy of his father with the difference being that his Koopa Shell wasn't spiky; he didn't have his napkin anymore, and now was carrying his old paintbrush on his shell. With the escort, he had the elite trio that has been promoted with the Colonel Shy Guy, Major Paraplonk and the Captain Goomba. Everyone was astonished, and had no words for the presence of the Prince of Koopa Kingdom here in the wedding of Mario and Princess Peach. Colonel Guy took some step forwards and made a salute.

"I, Colonel Guy, am here to announce here in Queen Peach's Castle that Bowser Jr have arrived." Said Colonel Guy. Major Paraplonk and Captain Goomba made space for the prince to step forward and finally enter. Upon entrance, both Major Paraplonk and Captain Goomba closed the doors. The room was now filled with the mumbling of almost everyone. Normally, Bowser Jr would've burned everyone into crisp, almost a striking resemblance of the King, but he just stood there…patiently waiting for a response.

"Everyone! Please silence!" said Mario with force. Now the attention was focused on Mario. Mario just stood there with a stern face, as his Princess was holding softly his arm. "Its okay, Princess." Said Mario quickly changing his mood to a more loving one. Bowser Jr, finally made eye-contact with his objective.

"Mario…or should I refer to King Mario, now?" said Bowser Jr.

"Not yet. Until the blessing is done, I'm not royalty." Said Mario.

"I see. Very well then…" said Bowser Jr as he closed his eyes. Both of them stood there waiting for something. A few seconds later, Bowser Jr finally stood out his arm as he was waiting for a handshake. Mario noticed it and answered as well with a handshake.

"…I, Bowser Jr, in behalf the name of Koopa Kingdom…I wish both of you the best wishes. I know that both of you aren't the monarchy of the Kingdom yet…but still. It was an honor, King Mario and Queen Peach." Said Bowser Jr as he bowed to the couple.

"Thank you, Bowser Jr." said Princess Peach as she kneeled down and give the young prince a kiss to the forehead. Needless to say, the Young Prince got embarrassed, but maintained his composture. He looked up and saw the radiant princess with a smile, and his former enemy giving him a thumbs up.

"I'm honored. I'll be on my way then…" said Bowser Jr as he standed up, and headed towards the door, making his exit without saying another word. The Elite Trio followed as well, but the Captain Goomba fell behind and made his way towards the couple.

"Before we go, here is a present for the royal couple." Said the Captain Goomba as he handed a little box that had the Koopa sign on it. "It's a present from the King himself. He is sorry for not attending, but this will do he says." Added Captain Goomba as he finally left the reception. Mario grabbed the little box and saw a little note on it.

"When both of you are promoted to King and Queen, open this box. These will strength the bond between both of you, until the game ends."

Mario and Princess Peach were happy upon seeing the box and they put it away on the table with the other gifts. Weirdly enough, the mumbling continued and soon it became applause. It seems that the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom were slowly accepting their nemesis Kingdom on their side after everything that occurred.

"Ahem!" said a voice.

"Oh!" yelped Princess Peach, and turned around to see Toadsworth holding a weird clock with a Star insignia on it.

"Princess Peach, and Master Mario…it is time." Said Toadsworth. Mario and Princess Peach both looked at each other and nodded. As a matter of fact, they even noticed that the sky was getting brighter than normal which could only mean one sign.

Without delaying anything both the plumber and Princess began to head upstairs leaving the reception. Before going with hem, Toadsworth stood behind and called for Toad.

"Young Toad! May I call for your assistance?" called Toadsworth.

"What is it, Sir?" said Toad as he went towards Toadsworth.

"Its time for the Coronation. Please spread the notice while I make sure the Princess and Master Mario are ready for it." Said Toadsworth.

"Oh! You can count on me, sir!" said Toad with a salute as he ran towards the center of the room to make said announcement meanwhile Toadsworth continued his path towards the Royal Couple.

"EVERYONE! AT THE COURTYARD! THE ROYAL MUSHROOM CORONATION IS ABOUT TO START!" shouted Toad with enough force. Almost everyone in the reception went crazy and it looked like a storm with everyone trying to get out and go towards the Courtyard.

"YES! YES! YES, YES, YES, YES! About time! Lets go, sweetie!" said Princess Daisy as she grabbed Luigi's hand and ran towards the exit just like the giant crowd.

"WAAAAAAHHH! Hold on Daisy!" pleaded Luigi as he was being dragged by his tomboyish princess.

…

…

…

…

"We have arrived."

"It seems that the Coronation is about to start…"

"Everyone…Descend…"

…

…

…

Mario and Princess Peach were holding each other hands, and they were standing at the balcony gazing at the Courtyard, where everyone was there. Toadsworth was in front of the couple, and seeing that everyone was gathered then it just meant that it's the moment they all been waiting for.

"My fellow Citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, and honorable guests from visiting Kingdoms as well…we are gathered here for one sole reason. The Celebration of the Royal Mushroom Coronation." Began Toadsworth as he began with the ceremony which everyone cheered.

"As you may know, the Mushroom Kingdom Coronation is a special day were the Star Spirits descend to shine their blessing to a one-only bond that is strong enough to surpass any boundaries and go beyond their limits just for the sake of their special one. It is truly an amazing love." Said Toadsworth with little tears from his eyes. Everyone was applauding, and some of the elder Toads even were happy knowing that they could witness another Coronation of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Princess Peach, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, which was known since many years before; A pure-hearted maiden that holds no hatred or any ill emotions on his mind, have always been kidnapped by the monster of King Bowser. Everyone thought that the Mushroom Kingdom will succumb to his demands and be destroyed, but a light appeared and answered all of our hopes and dreams. Master Mario, Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, appeared with his brother, Luigi, and laid down a beating towards the King of Koopas." Said Toadsworth as both Mario and Princess Peach stood up when their old Chancellor said their names as well Luigi with a little blush when people cheered their names.

"Seems you're awfully popular sweetie." Teased Princess Daisy with a smirk which Luigi could only respond with a giggle.

"Master Mario has always responded without fear, when the Princess needs him as well as the Kingdom. He may not be royalty, or have monarch blood…but his determination and strength is enough to be considered more than worthy to have the hand of the Princess." Said Toadsworth. Mario was a little bit taken back by the courageous words from Toadsworth since there has been some occasion where Mario would think that Princess Peach deserved someone better than him.

"And you still are, Mario. You will always be my hero, and I will always love you." Whispered Princess Peach.

"(CUUUTE!)" thought Mario with a huge blush.

After Toadsworth finished with his words, a huge light shine upon the Castle and everyone covered their eyes from such brightness. Some people thought they gone crazy since they heard voices from that light, yet…it sounded so peaceful.

"Greetings…everyone. It's a pleasure to be back on the Mushroom Kingdom." Said the mysterious voice.

"That voice…MUSKULAR?!" said Mario as he began to uncover his eyes as the light began to fade away to reveal the ones who brought the light.

Muskular, an old and blue Star Spirit from the era where Bowser kidnapped the Star Spirits and took the Star Rod to fulfill his wishes and defeat Mario. He is the only one from that era serving as the leader for the moment.

Starlow, an apprentice of Celestial Spirits that guided and helped Mario & Luigi in multiple occasions as well as the King of Koopas himself. She started as a apprentice, but gained new abilities and was recognized by the Star Haven to be a Star Spirit.

Twink, the youngest of all Star Spirits that have guided Princess Peach in her most needed time when Mario was defeated. Still new to the assignment as a guardian, but it capable of being a Star Spirit.

Luma, the baby Star that helped Mario in past adventures towards the Galaxy, has reincarnated into a fine Star that has been recognized by his aid towards Mario, and ascended towards the Star Haven to become a new Star Spirit.

Tumble, the spirit of Mario Party has made his works towards the board and ascended into Star Haven. While at heart he still wants to have fun and party once again with his old friends…he will do well his duties as Star Spirit.

Pawa-Hoshi, the guardian of the Power Stars from the Mushroom Kingdom and spirit of the stars in Princess Peach's Castle has ascended beyond the skies to become a Star Haven.

And finally, a Star Spirit that Mario, Princess Peach or even the Mushroom Kingdom couldn't recognize, but somehow…they felt a familiar presence around him. Something is telling Mario, and Princess Peach that…they already met in the past.

"Twink! Starlow!" said Princess Peach clearly glad about seeing her old friends once again.

"Princess! I'm so happy to see you!" said Twink as he floated towards Princess Peach and hug her. "Mario! Its good to see you as well! Hope you've been taking care of the princess." Added Twink with a smile.

"You betcha." Responded Mario.

"Well, Mario and Princess Peach. Its good to see both of you again, and in clearly great conditions." Said Muskular as he approached.

"Muskular….its been months hasn't it?" said Mario with a little smile and a little bit nervous.

"Indeed it has, Mario. And I'm glad to see that you finally engaged in marriage with the Princess. Clearly you've gotten better since last time I saw you, and the Mushroom Kingdom has recovered well." Said Muskular as he descended more.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for the Star Spirits and you, we wouldn't be here." Said Mario a little bit sad.

"Mario…enough. You grieved enough all this time. Its time for everyone including you to move on. The Stars will shine brighter if you do." Said Muskular a little bit strict.

"T-Thank you." Said a grateful Mario.

"Well then…I suppose that we should begin the blessing, shall we?" said Pawa-Hoshi.

"Yes, it is time. Starlow…" said Muskular as he turned towards Starlow.

"Hmm? Oh! Right, right! Sorry…got caught in the reunion." Said Starlow as she floated in front of the Balcony. Every citizen finally caught all their attention towards the Star Spirits….some even stopped blinking.

"Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Mario…please stand up." ordered Starlow and the couple did what the spirit said. "Both of you have endured so many adventures, tragedies, mischief, many wars etc. in all your game. Suffered from many near-game over experience as well, but both of you are still here. Here in your wedding day." Said Starlow.

"Princess Peach, ruler and Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom…you have been chosen to lead this Kingdom many years ago since the death of the original monarchy of the Mushrooms. Their legacy falls upon you, and Star Haven has recognized all your efforts and works that you made in all these years." Continued Muskular as he showed the original Mushroom Kingdom, when everything was remembered to be a little bit blocky compared to now.

"...You have now encountered your true love…what your heart desires is finally yours. The ceremony states that once the Princess encounters their true love, they should become the official Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Stars will shine once again towards the new generations, an era of prosperty, and peace." Finished Muskular.

"Mario, plumber and Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Your appearance was clearly an unexpected one. Started as an ordinary plumber, but gained a worthy title of a Hero. Rescuing and foiling the evil's plans time and time again, you've proven to be a true hero. One that doesn't seek any reward after everyone is safe, or even demands conditions from it." Said Pawa-Hoshi.

"Not only has the World in itself, but galaxies, and even Star Haven been saved by your heroic determination. You managed to fulfill what your heart desires, and now…the Mushroom Kingdom will have its King for the first time in many years. You're truly the special one for Princess Peach." Said Twink with a huge smile.

"A true love…a concept that not many people know. There is love, but when the bond is strong enough to overcome anything, and remain together no matter the situation, timeline or dimension then that is proof of a true love. Added Tumble.

"Mario and Princess Peach, the Stars have watched you. Both when the time is needed, and when the other desires for safety. Me, being a witness when Mama needed you, we could feel that your heart desired safety for the Princess before yourself since she…is your special one." Said Luma. In the Courtyard, Rosalina was proud to hear how her little Luma was all grown up, and now was watching all the galaxies as a Guardian.

"Now is time for us to fulfill both of your most inner wishes. The Stars have agreed, and I'm…at witness of it. Both of you deserve true happiness after everything this place went through." Said the Mysterious Star Spirit. Then without any further delay, all seven Star Spirits began to shine once again, and this time they closed their eyes.

"Mario and Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom…"

"We, Seven Star Spirits, are here to give our blessing…"

"Not only for you two, but for the Kingdom as Well…"

"Therefore, it is our honor, to give the Royal Title for both of you…"

"Princess Peach….as of now you will be known as the Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom…"

"Mario…not only you're the Hero, but as of now you become the King of the Mushroom Kingdom…"

"This…bond…will forever go until the Game is over…"

After the blessing, all Seven Star Spirits shine harder than ever, and the light was brighter that everyone covered their eyes once again.

"The Stars will always shine upon all of you." Said the voice of the Star Spirits.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The light finally began to fade and the citizens began to uncover their eyes. The Star Spirits were finally gone, and the only remnant that was left behind was in Princess Peach hands. A Star orb that changed colors every five seconds from the rainbow. Toadsworth noticed and could only express his joy with a huge smile.

"Citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom… Witness Mario and Queen Peach! The new rulers of Mushroom Kingdom!" announced Toadsworth as everyone in the Courtyard began to cheer for the couple.

"Heh…its-a nothing, really." Said Mario a little bit embarrassed.

"Long live Queen Peach!" said Tiara with glee as Cappy hugged her.

"And three hurrah for our Hero and King Mario! Hip-Hip Hurrah!" Cheered Pauline as most of the people cheered for their new King.

Mario and Queen Peach were completely taken back by the cheer of their people. It seems that it will take a while to be adjusted at their new life. But deep down both of them knew that they will get through this together…as a married couple. And both of them couldn't be more comfortable with it.

…

…

…

…

Many hours have passed, it was getting late and most of the guests were already gone before the night could get darker. It was truly a happy wedding day since everyone celebrated at their own way starting with the bouquet of flowers being catch by Rosalina, Wario showing his…dance moves, Prince Peasley flipping his hair fabously and gaining attentions of many ladies in the reception, Luigi doing a speech about how proud, and glad he felt about his brother all while he was in tears, Pauline and her band singing an iconic theme for Mario, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong accompanying the music with their bongos, and finally Queen Peach feeding her husband the Wedding Cake, Mario was at blissed with how tasty the cake was. Truly this was a beautiful day for all Mushroom Kingdom and even a lot of places as well. Now Queen Peach's Castle was only filled with the usual Toad Servants, Toadsworth, Princess Daisy, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and of course the Royal Couple themselves.

"Wah-Hah! Well it seems that you finally man up and got yourself a nice castle." Said Wario as he and his partner were at the door, ready to leave the Castle.

"Heh…thanks Wario. It was having you here." Said Mario as he was also at the door to say Goodbye to his old rival.

"Yeah, yeah quit all the mushy stuff with me. I'm glad for you and all that stuff, so be happy as well." Said Wario with an eye-roll.

"Yeah, same thing so take care. Wouldn't want to hear that green loser cry because his alone on the house." Said Waluigi all bored.

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Luigi from afar.

"I know." Added Waluigi with a smirk. Mario couldn't help, but to roll his eyes as he always get involved with the antics of the Wario Bros.

"Yeah. We gotta go since Lanky here needs some space with that Cosmic lady." Said Wario with a smirk and of course Waluigi got annoyed.

"Why you!" said Waluigi ready to strangle his partner in crime, but quickly interrupted by Wario once again.

"Anyways, See ya, squirt!" said Wario as he waved goodbye and quickly grabbed Waluigi clearly protesting. Mario could only wave his hand as well.

"Phew…those Wario Bros sure know rile up someone." Said Mario as he closed the doors. Now all that remained was his brother, Luigi and Princess Daisy. Upon noticing Luigi, he tensed up.

"(Oh Mamma mia! I'm such Klepto-witted! I forgot about Luigi…between the repairs of Toad Town, and the Wedding preparations…what would become of us…)" thought Mario while facepalming. He didn't know the situation…when Mario married Queen Peach, what would happen to his home? Would he live in their old and tiny house alongside the Queen? Would the Toads be comfortable knowing that their ruler would be far from them and living nonetheless on an old cabin?!

"Mario!" said a voice which made Mario snap out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw Luigi with a smile, a warm smile. "Bro…I'm glad for you, and I will always support you. Not only that, but I'll be fine…you're a married man now, Bro!" said Luigi with a grin. Unknown to them, Princess Dasiy and Queen Peach were chatting in private.

"Way to go, girl! You finally engaged and hook up one of the greatest hero of the Mushroom Kingdom." Said Princess Daisy while elbowing her best gal.

"T-Thanks Daisy. Aww geez…I can't stop blushing…Is just….so magical." Said Queen Peach as she was daydreaming while her tomboyish friend could only roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I bet that you can't wait to get in bed with your hero in read and…" Teased Princess Daisy but was cut short by her friend.

"D-D-D-DAISY!" shouted Queen Peach with her in a shade of pink. Princess Daisy could only laugh at the reaction of her friend, but suddenly Queen Peach stopped her mumbling and gasped for a second.

"Oh my Grambi! Mario!" said Queen Peach.

"Hey, hey! Relax, Peach. I was just joking unless you really want to…" said Princess Daisy a little bit surprised.

"NO! Not that! Is just…I forgot what would happen to Mario now that we're married." Said Queen Peach looking around her.

"What do you mean by that? He becomes your husband and King of the Mushroom Kingdom and that's it. He lives with you and…..oh." said Princess Daisy finally realizing what her friend meant.

"Yeah. Between all the things that have been happening, repairing the destroyed towns, attending reunions between Kingdoms, and finally the Wedding Preparations…I forgot about Mario and Luigi. Would they live here?" said Queen Peach clearly having the same thoughts of her husband.

"Whoa, calm down dear. I have a simple solution that could work for you and make everyone happy." Offered Princess Daisy. Now Queen Peach was curious, normally most of Daisy's solution would end up in some kind of shenanigans that involves her, Luigi, and Mario…and in some occasion her Blue Toad companion.

"What is it?" asked Queen Peach and only received a smirk from Daisy as she lean closer to whisper to her ear meanwhile Mario and Luigi were still chatting.

"And I'm really sorry about that, bro." said Mario with a long sigh. Luigi could put his hand on his brother shoulder.

"Relax Mario. You've been busy, and I completely understand it. You aren't obliged to stay in our old house. Queen Peach is here, so you must be with her." Said Luigi with a smile. Mario also responded with a smile, truly his brother was the best even if some people failed to realize that…heck, sometimes Mario would say that Luigi is better than him.

"Thanks little bro. I really appreciate it." Said Mario as he hugged his brother. Luigi didn't waste time and hug him back.

"Well, it's getting late so I better be off before any Boos appear and scare the 1-up out of me." Said Luigi as he breaks the hug and tipped his hat.

"Oh no, you don't sweetie!" said Princess Daisy as she glomped Luigi without any warning.

"Whoa! D-D-Daisy! P-Please don't do that." Said Luigi with a blush. Soon, Queen Peach made her appearance and stood beside Mario.

"Sweetie, it is getting late and I don't have anything that I could use to travel back to Sarasaland so I'm kind of alone at the moment." Said Princess Daisy using an innocent yet somehow flirty tone with Luigi. Mario hearing the situation almost offered a place for Princess Daisy in Toad Town, but his wife grabbed his shoulders and he saw the beautiful face of Peach. He could read that this is something for Daisy and shouldn't interfere.

"O-Oh…w-w-well I-I-I could y-you know… call in Warp Pipe?" suggested a stuttering Luigi. Princess Daisy couldn't neglect that Luigi looked cute when he was a stuttering mess.

"Oh no Luigi…you know that it isn't appropriate for a lady to go alone to her home. It's very dangerous and rude." Added Queen Peach in Daisy's aid.

"Besides…you said yourself. There are Boos out there and I'm scared…" said Princess Daisy clearly with a mix of innocence and flirt. Luigi was now the color of his brother trademark cap…he was so confused…was he seeing a Nimbi or Princess Daisy has always looked so cute…

"W-W-W-Well…if I may…y-y-y-you…can…." Stuttered Luigi. He was struggling so hard to get out the words, yet he couldn't. "…S-S-Stay with me…" said in such a low voice Luigi. Princess Daisy managed to hear him since she was so close, but she always liked to tease him.

"Hmm? What was that sweetie?" said Princess Daisy pretending on not hearing him.

"STAY WITH ME DAISY!" shouted Luigi as he finally got out the words from his mouth and instantly he covered it. Needless to say Luigi was completely embarrassed and Princess Daisy had the biggest grin on her face.

"All right sweetie! Let's go then!" said Princess Daisy as she grabbed Luigi's hand and drag him over the exit at full speed.

"Waaaaahhhh! Wait! My house is that…." Luigi was heard upon exiting the house before it faded away meaning that Princess Daisy ran fast enough. Queen Peach couldn't help, but to giggle at the sight meanwhile Mario was a little bit confused at the whole ordeal.

"I suppose that you have something to do with this." Said Mario with a smile and raised eyebrow.

"Tee-hee. Oh what makes you say that Mario?" said Queen Peach all innocent looking.

"Heh. Still, it's a surprise that my bro actually said that. Hope that they don't get too wild." Said Mario with a proud smile. There was a moment of silence until the Queen finally let out a long sigh. "What's wrong Peachy?" asked Mario all sweet.

"Oh…nothing. Don't worry about it. You must be tired from all that happened today." Said Queen Peach with a smile.

"Peach…its okay. I may be tired, but there is no way I'll relax if there is something troubling you." Said Mario taking hold of Peach's hand softly.

"Oh Mario…" said Queen Peach with a sweet smile. In front of her, was the many reasons that managed to win her heart. "Is just…I forgot about you and Luigi living far from the Castle and the consequences once we got engaged. But what pains me the most is that I want to live with you, but the Toads need me as well the Town." Said Queen Peach. Mario perfectly understood his wife situation since he was having the same problem on his mind.

"Peach… don't get worry about it, I understand. I talk about it with my bro, and he says that he is fine by any decision we take. In fact, I was about to tell you that we'll make some arrangements tomorrow morning and Luigi will help moving my things here in the Castle. That way you won't be worry." Said Mario with his smile now Queen Peach was blushing furiously. She really was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Mario…I'm so glad." Said Queen Peach, as she leaned in and connected her lips with her husband. Mario was a little bit surprised, but he responded as well with the kiss. The kiss endured a whole minute and both of them break down slowly and not losing the gaze at each other.

"Heh…now. How about we go to sleep, my Queen?" said Mario passionately. Queen Peach couldn't help, but to giggle.

"It would be a pleasure, my Knight in shining armor." Said Queen Peach. Without delaying both Mario and Queen Peach connected their arms and went upstairs, towards their Chamber so they could enjoy their first night as not only Husband and Wife, but also King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

 **LOCATION: ?**

 **HOUR: ?**

A big figure was walking in a straight line with the only source the light from the Moon. This figure had a huge poncho around it that it covered most of its back. By the looks of it, it was a huge Koopa since its shell was big and spiky. He had an red hair, was wearing some spiky bracelet on its arms, had some scars on the left eye, but without losing the eyeball or vision, and finally a huge scar in the center of its body. The Koopa looked like it was lost, but he still continued to walk the path of the woods. Unknown to him, Major Paraplonk was flying towards the Koopa. The Koopa stopped in his tracks and got into a fighting stance.

"My liege!" shouted Major Paraplonk while descending towards the mysterious Koopa.

"Oh. Its just you Paraplonk." Said the Koopa while relaxing himself. The Paratroopa landed before him, and made a salute.

"Sir King Bowser! Major Paraplonk, reporting to you sir dude, I mean…Sir King…" said Major Paraplonk a little bit nervous, but was interrupted by Bowser.

"Paraplonk…must I remind you that I'm no longer your King." Said Bowser in a raspy and tired voice.

"I-I'm sorry dude, I mean…Sir Dude! I mean…." Apologized Major Paraplonk.

"Its fine. What are you here for?" said Bowser.

"I'm here to tell you that the meeting with King Mario and Queen Peach has been successful. Their wedding has been successful and the gift was given without delay, sir." Said Major Paraplonk.

"Hmm." Was the only thing Bowser could say at the moment. For a moment everything went silence, but he soon spoke. "Very well then. I'm happy to hear that…you can go now." Said Bowser dismissing his former minion.

"Understood! I shall go now." Said Major Paraplonk before flying away from Bowser. Now Bowser was all alone once again. The only thing he could do was smile…a smile that looked soft without any malicious intent.

"Mario…Peach…I'm sorry for not being there. But my sins must be purged before making my appearance on the Kingdom. Forgiveness is something that I must earn." Said Bowser before continuing his path.

A few seconds later, the former Koopa King faded away in the dark forest seemingly searching for something. A search that this King has started some time ago. It seems that there will be times where even the evil will reach its limits…a limit that provoked far enough destruction to seek redemption. Because in the dark times…anything could happen.


End file.
